


A secret doubt

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [174]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John doubt, M/M, Rosie asks a question, Secrets, Sherlock praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie asks a question to her daddy...





	A secret doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Daddy, are you papa’s biographer?”

“Hum…” John turns to look at their daughter. “Why?”

“In English class, we talked about books. Documentary, novel, auto-biography, biography…”

“And…”

“An auto-biography is only about the life of the person who is writing it.” She was pouting, clearly unhappy to be puzzled. “And my teacher said that a biographer is someone who  ** _does_**   nothing, he only writes about someone else.”

Sherlock who was ensconced in his chair, was smiling at the exchange and at John’s patience... until he saw his husband frown a little.

“Yeah but sometimes it’s more complicated… I don’t know, it’s true that if you put it like that. I… I’m not the one who  _does_ or _solve_  things, it’s more your papa… and…”

The detective interrupts John from the unhappy road he was taking… “Darling, your daddy is far more than my biographer. I couldn’t have solved half of the cases if it weren't for his help. His insights, his protectiveness towards me, his attention to detail that I overlook… All this is just as important as my show-off persona.”

“So, what kind of work it is then? If it’s not an auto-biography or a biography?”

“It’s a work of love… And you know, Rosie,” with a smile, Sherlock looks at John “I know I'd be completely lost without my Boswell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John, always secretly doubting himself!
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
